


What they say

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck and Jade love each other but sometimes that’s not enough. Everyone has said since the beginning that they don’t quite fit. For some reason, it starts getting into Beck’s head. The fighting gets worse and maybe, they truly don’t belong together. [takes place during The Worst Couple and Tori Fixes Beck And Jade]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they say

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> As I wrote some of my other stories, I started thinking about the reasons Jade and Beck broke up and finally wanted to write down my thoughts about it. I first wrote it in a version where Beck talks to Tori about it and explains what went wrong in his relationship with Jade when they are finally back together. But it didn't really work and finally, I wrote this version and I'm really happy with it. :)  
> It describes their break-up out of Beck's perspective first, then Jade's; and then them getting back together in the same way. And a little final scene follows.  
> Hope you enjoy this one shot and I'd be happy to hear what you think about them.

He doesn’t know when they have started getting into his head. All of them. Maybe, it has already slowly scratched itself into his mind from day one.  
But now, it’s the first time he actively thinks about it. Before, he has always told himself that Jade and he loved each other and that was the important part. But what if love won’t do at the end of the day? What if you can love each other and still not belong together?  
Their fighting has never bothered him too much but he still knows it isn’t normal. Jade is his first girlfriend, therefore he hasn’t got much experience with relationships, but he knows there’s not nearly as much fighting in others. Other couple don’t bicker as much, are much more of a unity. What if all the fighting means they don’t fit and shouldn’t be together?  
Everyone has always told him they don’t fit together. He has had endless discussions with his mother who doesn’t accept Jade as his girlfriend. His whole family doesn’t seem to like Jade and constantly tells him that he and she just can’t belong together, that they are too different.  
And of course, then there are the girls in school that also tell him that he shouldn’t be with Jade which they of course only do to have him for themselves but what if they are right in thinking someone like them would be better for him?  
Even their friends have already talked and joked about how they would have never thought Beck and Jade would go for each other, how they are just so different. Cat is the only one who has never said anything close to that.  
So, what if everyone is right after all?  
They fight more after he starts thinking about it. He goes off easier and Jade obviously senses there is something wrong. It’s after they’ve been voted Worst Couple in Sinjin’s stupid game show, though they were the only real couple participating, that it gets really bad. Everybody believes they are a bad couple. They are, aren’t they? Are they all right? Should they not be together?  
He wants to talk to Jade about it, wants to figure out with her what they can do about it, if their love is stronger and more important or if they just have to accept after two years of being together that they don’t work. But Jade doesn’t let him talk. She cuts him off whenever he tries and leaves when he’s too persistent.  
When they can’t even talk about their issues... Every couple has to talk about their problems. Jade doesn’t want them to. They can’t do it, only end up fighting more. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be, is it?  
He doesn’t want to break up. As Jade leaves Tori’s house and threatens with it, he of course wants to follow her. He loves her. He knows she loves him just as much. She is the only girl he has ever loved like that. He won’t find someone like her again, he’s sure. Yet...  
He hears his mother’s voice again from when they have just gotten together, claiming he has to be kidding, he can’t date a girl like that. He remembers his aunt not wanting Jade to come to Cancun as she doesn’t like her because Jade just doesn’t fit into the family, his family. He thinks back to Andre raising his eyebrows as he hears about them dating because he couldn’t even imagine it being true. His mind is full of so many people questioning their relationship, uncomfortably joking about all the fighting, telling him that Jade and he just don’t seem to quite fit, asking him how they can be so sure about each other if they have never really been with anyone else.  
What if they are right and love won’t do?  
With an icy feeling, he lets go of the door handle, leaving his first love standing on the other side of that door. Maybe, they don’t belong together. Maybe, they are both better off without each other. He doesn’t want to be unhappy. And he definitely doesn’t want her to be unhappy as well.  
Of course, they will suffer now, breaking up, but they will get over it. And will both find someone who fits perfectly with them.

 

Something is wrong with him and she soon figures out what it is. She has almost waited for this to happen.  
She knows his family hates her. She knows pratically everyone in school, even their friends, ask themselves why Beck has gone for a girl like her. She has believed Beck loved her more than anything but she guesses it has only been a matter of time until he would think they were right and that he deserved better.  
Maybe, they are right. Of course, they are. He deserves to be happy and if he truly isn’t happy anymore... It makes her want to scream. It makes her want to tell him she needs him. It makes her want to hold him and never let go.  
But she feels powerless and corned whenever he even seems to want to talk about it. She knows how a talk like that will end. He will leave her for good and she doesn’t want to. Maybe, it’s best for him but she can’t have him tell her that, possibly suggesting they could still be friends or something equally stupid. She doesn’t want to hear him say that everyone has been right.  
Why does he listen to them anyway? They do love each other, don’t they? He does still love her, that’s what he says. That’s what she believes to see in his eyes. But he wants to talk about this Worst Couple thing and what else does he want to say except agreeing with everyone? And if he agrees, he’ll break up. Just like that.  
She understands his anger about their friends playing cards without them. His friends. Who don’t invite him because of her, just like his family. She tells him he shouldn’t care. They are stupid anyway. She is hurt herself but she doesn’t need to say that. She may not like spending time with them all the time but not inviting them because of their fighting? As if that doesn’t make all of this worse.  
And now, he tells her, in front of them, that he doesn’t want to be her boyfriend anymore if they keep doing this, if they keep fighting like this. He says he’s tired of fighting so much. As if she wants to fight this much, but somewhere it has gone horribly wrong and if they try to figure it out, it will only end with him telling her they don’t fit and he will leave her.  
She can’t stand it. She doesn’t want to have this talk with him, especially in front of other people. She doesn’t want to hear him say how their love doesn’t suffice though she loves him so much her heart aches sometimes when she just thinks about him.  
She can’t do it. If he really wants to break up, she doesn’t want to hear a word about it. And she doesn’t want to look at him. She gives him a way out and leaves.  
She knows he won’t come after her. Yet, she hopes so bad he does. That he comes out and everything will be okay again. Because if he follows her that means he doesn’t agree with them after all and they can get back to normal. They can possibly talk about what’s going wrong, because they have been fighting so much more lately. She wouldn’t have to be afraid of him breaking it off anymore if he just comes after her.  
He doesn’t. For a moment, she wants to go back in and plead with him to not leave her. But he has made his decision. It’s over. Well, maybe everyone truly has been right. Maybe, Beck is smart in following their advice. Maybe, they could’ve never worked for any longer than they already did.  
Her heart still breaks.

~+~

He doesn’t get over her and not only because she’s still so prominent in his life as they are also in the same group of friends. He feels like killing Moose as he hears about them making out and they’re already broken up for three months then. He still loves her like he has in their relationship. But he also hasn’t tried dating anyone else. Maybe, it needs another girl to actually show him how different a relationship can be, how much better it can be without the fighting.  
But he goes on that date with Meredith and it just doesn’t work. It rather irritates him as she agrees to anything he says and doesn’t have an own opinion. He knows there’s a lot of space between a girl like Meredith and a girl like Jade. But as he sits there with Meredith, he notices how much he has actually always loved Jade’s attitude. It makes him feel safe to have her around. And the fighting had of course been bad at times but it had also kept him alert and just in the moment. It had made him feel alive in a way. He had... needed it.  
That changed after he had thought about what everyone said. Only then, he had suddenly felt uncomfortable which had made the fightig even worse. He hadn’t felt uncomfortable before. It had worked. It had worked between him and Jade.  
And the burning feeling inside of him, still loving Jade after three months, flares up even more as he realizes how much he has missed Jade over the last few months as his girlfriend that’s just perfect for him. Even if noone else can see that.

 

She loves him. She knows she will never again love someone like him. It annoys her to no end though that the feeling doesn’t get any weaker over time. Finally, she even makes out with Moose but it doesn’t change a thing, instead even makes her feel guilty though she shouldn’t because Beck and she are broken up.  
It’s after that that she thinks she should finally let herself feel all these things, take a good look at Beck and give herself time to really realize they’ll never be with each other again. Maybe, she actually hasn’t processed it yet though it has been three months, and naturally her feelings can’t lessen.  
The thing is... When she starts watching Beck, she realizes he still loves her just as much. And he also doesn’t know what to do about it.  
She knows this can’t be normal. Beck may be her first boyfriend and the first and only boy she has ever loved like this but she has seen their friends go through relationships, just like her parents who divorced when she was little, and she knows this isn’t how it usually goes. Both don’t stay in love that long after a break-up. Barely anybody breaks up when they still love each other.  
But they are young and they are each other’s first love and they don’t know yet how all of this works, maybe nobody ever knows. Them breaking up, even as final as they have this time, doesn’t meant they actually have to stay broken up, does it?  
Maybe, Beck has also felt cornered, has been under much more pressure about this than her with his whole family hating on her. It’s okay, isn’t it? Teenagers can break up and then get back together. They do still love each other.  
She’s ready to give him a way back in, just like she gave him a way out. She knows that he could very well not want this chance. He may still love her the same but also may still think everyone is right in thinking they are too different. Possibly, they are too different but she is willing to try again.  
She isn’t even in the first chorus when she knows he also wants to try again. They will make this work.

~+~

They are in the RV after they got back together. They haven’t talked much up until now. They have already made out on stage like crazy and that has kind of continued throughout the whole evening. They haven’t felt each other for a long time and are now desperate for each others touch.  
But finally, lying together on Beck’s bed and holding each other close, Beck whispers: “I’m sorry for letting them get into my head.”  
Jade lifts her head, looks down to him, kisses him again though both their lips almost hurt by now from all the kissing. “Don’t worry. If I wouldn’t have been so... afraid, we possibly could’ve talked it out but I just didn’t...”  
“It’s fine. I’ll never listen to them again, so you won’t have to be afraid of it again,” Beck says. “We can just talk it out like we did before.” Because they did talk about problems before that. Yes, they usually fought about them before and had some screaming matches on the way but in the end there was almost always a calm talk in the end, an agreement before they ended up making out and some more to make up.  
“Sounds good,” Jade agrees and they look at each other for a long time before Beck pulls her into another kiss and then says with an honest smile: “I’m so glad we’re back.”  
They kiss again before Jade whispers: “Tell me you love me.”  
Beck smiles even wider. How much he has waited to hear those words. How much Jade has waited to say them again.  
“I love you,” Beck says and Jade answers with a beautiful and pure smile: “I love you, too.”  
Of course, they will make it work. They may fight but that’s what they do. That’s how they work. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. They love the kind of relationship they have, even if they don’t know another themselves. And they love each other more than anything. No matter what anyone says.


End file.
